


Doubt

by FrozenNocturne



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenNocturne/pseuds/FrozenNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna's inner monologue in Besaid temple. Her own life, or Spira's hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

As she knelt on the cool temple floor, Yuna contemplated death. Specifically, her own. It made losing herself in prayer difficult.  
_I need to do this._  
But if she did, she signed her own death sentence. She knew this. She knew this, deep in her soul but even as she prayed her hands shook.  
Her childhood lessons. Her summoner training. Everything she had prepared for this very task, she had done with a smile on her face, knowing the cost.  
But now, she faltered. The hymn echoing about her, the fayth laid before her, the prayers on her lips, but still her hands shook. Feeling the beads of sweat forming on her skin, Yuna tried to banish her doubt.  
_I will do this!_  
But if she didn't, she could live. She could walk out of the Chamber of the Fayth, tell her guardians that she has failed. Kimhari would stand silently by, strong as he always has been. Lulu would hold her close and reassure her that everything would still be alright. Wakka would smile as always, wipe away her tears. She knew that they love her, and would feel relief that she would live. I do this for them, I do this for all of Spira.  
Yuna clenched her hands together and tried to clear her mind.  
_I will fight, and I will win, and I will die. I am afraid, but I will fight with a smile._  
_I will become Spira's hope, like my father before me._  
_"So you have made your choice."_  
Yuna's eyes snapped open at the voice, so different from her own warring thoughts.  
"Is someone there?" She asked, surprised at the croak in her voice. How long since she had last spoken?  
The motes of light which drifted in the Chamber had resolved themselves into the figure of a woman. She smiled, warmth in her gaze.  
_"Of course I am here. I do, after all, technically live in this room,"_ the figure said with a wry smile.  
Yuna's heart dropped as she saw the fayth for who she was. It was time. She needed to ask! Her heart pounding, she tried to find enough moisture in her mouth to speak.  
Hardening her resolve, she found the words.  
"Will you help me fight sorrow?"  
The fayth blinked, brows drawn together in thought.  
_"Sorrow is a foe you will not be able to defeat. Will you still fight, knowing this?"_  
Yuna managed a smile, forcing all fear from her expression.  
"Even if I cannot defeat it forever, I must still try!" She extended a hand forward, tremble gone.  
"Will you fight with me?"  
The fayth faded from sight, and Yuna felt it in her mind.  
_"My strength is yours. Use it well."_  
As she stood, her legs barely supported her weight. Somehow she managed to reach the entrance to the chamber and stumble through.  
As she looked down, Yuna saw a group of worried faces. One belonged to a young man she did not know.  
She wondered at that, as her knees gave way.  
Swift and silent, she felt Kimhari catch her. Smiling at the people she loved, she said the words which would set her on the path to her death. And she didn't care.  
"I've done it... I've become a summoner!" 


End file.
